The Supreme Enemies
by Copa-Phantom
Summary: Copa and Stormy must face the toughest enemies they have ever faced, themselves. Along with their good friend Majin, join these three as the fight their way to a better future!
1. The dark Future

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any sonic characters, they belong to Sega. I don't own Majin , he belongs to Majin Kedamoki. I lastly don't own Stormy, she belongs to Stormdrake. I give credit to all of them. The only character i own is Copa._

_**Chapter 1: The Dark Future**_

The year is 2023, where two dark and sinister rulers reign the entire planet of Earth. This dark and sinister ruler was once a hero many years before now. This person is Copa Fire, ruler of Earth. His wife is just as evil as he is. She was Copa's girlfriend for a long time until his change to the dark side, then she too followed him to the dark side. She is known as Stormy, the empress of darkness. These two single handedly crushed all the nations of the world, turning all they defeat into slaves. Even the military couldn't stop them. All of earth bowed down to them, well not everyone. There was a small rebellion that rebelled against Copa and Stormy. The rebels were called The Renegade, led by the only hedgehog to defeat Copa and tie with Stormy many years ago. This Hedgehog is named Majin T. Kedamoki, the leader of The Renegade. He has led the renegade since Copa and Stormy took reign.

Majin is now sitting in the meeting room in an abandoned hotel where the rebels live."Damn those two, Copa and Stormy have tried my patience for too long!" Majin said. Sonic, who lost a leg trying to save Amy in an assault against Copa and Stormy's fortress, ending in the death of a lot of rebels, including Amy. "What have they done now Majin?" Sonic questioned. "Sonic, you know damn well what, Copa has nearly decimated our force by a half in that last attack, that was a major blow for us." Majin stated. Just then, Tails, who lost his tails in a random attack, ran in. "Majin, I've found a way to get into Copa and Stormy's fortress without being detected this time!" Tails exclaimed. "Then what the hell are you waiting for, tell me!" Majin exclaimed, with a small grin in his face. As the three begin planning, we join Copa pacing the floor of his fortress.

"Dang those rebels, why can't i crush them like the vermin they are!" Copa stated angerly. "Sweetie, we will get them soon enough and be rid of them!" Copa looks up to see Stormy coming down the stairs from their bedroom. "I know, but they erk me to no dang end! " Copa admitted. Stormy comes and hugs him. "Don't worry, their time will be up soon." she says. "Thanks, i needed that." Copa said. They were about to kiss when they heard footsteps coming toward them. "Good of you to come Majin, now i can finish you here and now." Copa said, without turning his head. "Damn, how did you know we were here?" Majin said, there invisible shields disappearing. "I didn't have to use my physic powers to know you were here, when your footsteps gave you away." Copa said. "Well no matter, me, sonic and tails are here to end your reign and your lives once and for all!" Majin stated. Just then, an android, looking like Majin stepped forward. "Ahh, Majin, meet your copy, Metal Majin, perfect in every way, just like the original, only better." Copa grinned, evilly. Theres no damn way that hes me." Majin said, energy rising. Metal Majin then started to attack Majin, with Majin's fighting style. "_How the hell am I going to defeat this android of me if he knows all and every move i can possibly come up with?" _Majin thought. Just as Majin was about to pull out a time stone, Metal Majin pulled off what seems to have been a rival of Majin's, Akuma's move, The Raging Demon. Majin was wiped out after that move, causing Majin to lose his time stone. Sonic and Tails went after the stone, but two guards grabbed them, shocking them to death. Majin witnessed this, and tried to power up to super mode, when Metal Majin grabbed Majin and flung him toward the wall. Once hitting the wall, Majin gasped, losing nearly all the air in him. As M. Majin was about to finish him, Copa ordered to M. Majin to stand down. Copa then walked up to Majin, power surging through his left hand. "So, this is how the great Majin dies, at the hands of his old friend." Copa said, standing over Majin. "I will never give up, Copa, and i will never die!" Majin spat. Copa and Stormy laugh, majin, who knew what he just said wasn't true, cringed as Copa stopped laughing and about to strike. "Goodbye Majin, now and forever!" Copa said.

Two people were watching this all happen in their orb. " You know what you must do now, right?" one of them asked. "Yeah, yeah, to prevent that, i must go to the past and kill Copa and Stormy so that won't happen, i can handle it." The other said. The first figure nodded. "Now go and do it before its too late." The second figure sighed while opening a time portal to year 2008. " Don't worry, sis, the events of the future will soon change for the better." The second figure said, then leaped into the portal. "Good luck, bro." The first figure said. _"I just hope you can do this, bro, I hope you can do this." _With that thought, the first figure turned and disappeared into the shadows.

_**Well heres the first chapter, please review!**_


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any sonic characters, they belong to Sega. I don't own Majin , he belongs to Majin Kedamoki. I lastly don't own Stormy, she belongs to Stormdrake. I give credit to all of them. The only characters i own is Copa and Chazz._

_**Chapter 2: The Calm before the Storm**_

**Year: 2008**

It was a normal day, any out the ordinary, but it became extraordinary when a portal opened out near Station Square. Out came the portal was a figure that had traveled from the distant future. When the figure came out the portal, he closed it so we wouldn't be followed. The figure then used his watch to locate his surroundings. The watch beeped "Station Square, Year 2008." "This is not exactly where i wanted, but I'm close to my objective anyhow." The figure said. The figure then put on his cloak and started to wander the streets of Station Square, hoping to find some help onto who he was looking for. After a couple of hours of searching, the figure decided to take a break and stopped at a local cafe. When he got into the cafe, people stared at him strange and murmured to whoever they were with about this stranger. The figure ignored the gossip and and asked a waiter for a coffee and paid for it and took a seat near the window to wait for his coffee. As he waited his coffee he pondered. "_I hope i can find my objective before it is too late or the world is doomed._" He thought. The waiter saw him pondering and left his coffee on the table for him. The figure saw his coffee and looked around and shrugged. He took a sip of his coffee and still pondered. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud explosion nearby. The figure finished his coffee and went out to see what made the explosion. The explosion was caused by the one person to cause trouble, Dr. Eggman. "Figures he would attack anytime he feels. But what he doesn't know is that hes predictable." The figure said, smirking. "Attention citizens of Station Square, I,the en genius Dr. Eggman, have finally did what I always wanted to do for so long, capture Sonic the Hedgehog! Not only did i capture him, no, i also captured my grandfather's creation, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Eggman bellowed from the Mighty Egg Carrier. "Great, looks like i found some help, but they need my help." The figure said, annoyed. As he was about to lose his cloak, He sensed a time stone nearby and knew who had shown up. "_Majin, always showing up right on time._" The figure thought, adjusting his cloak back on. Just had the figure had predicted, Majin appeared right near where Eggman was speaking.

Eggman saw who came and was for a moment shocked. "Eggman, you jerk, can't you go one day without trying to send the world to hell." Majin said, anger in his eyes. "Majin, Majin, Majin, you came at the right moment...for your doom!" Eggman bellowed as he pressed a button, concealing Majin in a creation only Eggman could make, an anti Majin container. "What the hell is going on you so called genius!" Majin said in a dark and angry tone. "This so called genius trapped you, thats what going on, in a container that has special properties that negates and neutralizes you powers, so in other words, your out of luck Majin!" Eggman said with an evil smile. "DAMN YOU EGGMAN!" Majin screamed. Meanwhile down below, the figure saw what was going on and decided to take action. "Enough of sitting on the sidelines, time to put myself into the action." The Figure said removing his cloak, revealing to those watching Eggman, look in shock. The figure was a hedgehog, only different than the ones contained on Eggman's carrier. The figure resembled shadow, but instead of black fur red stripes, this hedgehog had light blue fur and orange stripes. He also was wearing. blue jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket He also had an orange version of Shadow's shoes. The figure sighed as he saw the people staring and he warped to where Eggman was.

Eggman, who was too busying enjoying the fact he captured Majin, fell backwards as the figure warped right in. Eggman saw the figure and got up, saying, "Who in the world are you?" "Who am I you ask?" The Figure warped to right in front of Eggman's face and grabbed Eggman's jacket and said with a grin, "Your worst nightmare, Eggbutt!" Next thing Eggman knew he was flying through the layers of his ship and out the back of the Egg carrier and down toward Station Square. Eggman pulled out his emergency parachute and floated down onto a corner in Station Square. He said to himself, "I don't know who that hedgehog is, but I am going to find out!" after he said that, he pushed the remote self destruct button.

Meanwhile the figure was breaking Majin out of the container when they heard the Self Destruct activating. Majin said "Crap the moron wants to take us out with his own ship!" "You just worry about getting Shadow and Sonic while I take care of this ship!" The figure said, already trying to get the Egg Carrier to a safe distance so no one would get hurt. "Whoever the hell you are, I owe you one!" Majin said warping to go get Shadow and Sonic. After the figure saw Majin have Sonic and Shadow in the ground, he set the Egg Carriers course for space and warped out, landing next to the other three hedgehogs. They all turned to see the Egg carrier explode and sighed a relief. "Whoever you are, thanks for saving me, Majin and Shadow." Sonic said, wiping some dirt off him. "No problem Sonic, its what I do!" The figure said, turning to leave. "Wait, your leaving already?" Majin said. "Yeah, I thought by coming here, i can make a difference, and i did. But i was hoping for y'all to save the day today, so I'm going to back where i came from." The figure said sadly and turned back to leave. "Theres no way someone who saved me leave that easily, your coming with us." Sonic said grinning. "Really, you mean it?" The figure asked. "Sure, why not, we could always use the help, right shadow?" sonic said. "Whatever, as long as you don't get in my way!" Shadow said. "By the way, we got to know your name so we can know you better." Majin stated. Oh my name, my name is Chazz, just Chazz." Chazz said. As the four started making their way back to Station Square, Majin pondered. "_Why does that name remind me of someone?_" He pondered that for a good while.

_**Well heres the second chapter, quite a bit, i know! please review!**_


	3. The Truth about Chazz

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any sonic characters, they belong to Sega. I don't own Majin , he belongs to Majin Kedamoki. I lastly don't own Stormy, she belongs to Stormdrake. I give credit to all of them. The only characters i own is Copa and Chazz._

_**Chapter 3: The Truth about Chazz**_

**Year: 2008**

While Majin was pondering, Sonic was telling Chazz of his many great adventures. Shadow would say something if Sonic got anything wrong with his story. Chazz just listened as they walked toward Station Square. "_Ironically, I know all about their adventures already, but I'll just keep listening just to be on the safe side._" Chazz thought to himself. About a half hour later, they made it back to Station Square. Sonic and Shadow said their goodbyes and parted ways. Majin was still pondering and didn't notice Sonic or Shadow leave. "So Majin is there anyone around here by the name of Copa?" Chazz asked. That got Majin out of his pondering. "Oh, yeah, uh, right, Copa... Hes a good friend of mine. I was on my way to visit him when Eggman attacked." Majin said, a little startled. "Cool, can I come with you?" Chazz asked. "Uh, sure, you can come." Majin said. "_Hmm by going to Copa's place I can figure out who this Chazz is, perfect!_" Majin thought. So Majin led Chazz to Copa's place, which wasn't too far from where they were talking. As soon as they got there, Majin knocked on the door. "Who is it... like I don't already know is you Majin. Come on in and bring your friend along too." Copa said, still inside, but came to open the door. The door opened to reveal a blue hedgehog with orange stripes, as the same appearance as Shadow, but also had on a black shirt with a brown jacket on. He also had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a lookalike of shadow's shoes. This blue hedgehog was Copa. "Dude, one day I am gonna come here and you won't know it." Majin joked as he walked in. Chazz just followed Majin in. But as Chazz pasted Copa on the way in, Chazz and Copa felt something, but they both ignored it for now.

The moment Chazz looked around, he had almost forgotten what Copa's place was like. Copa led Majin to the living room and asked them to sit while he went to get something. Chazz and Majin sat in separate chairs and waited. "_Man I can't believe I almost forgotten about Copa's place. Being on the run from him back in the future must of wiped this memory out, but now I'm glad I am here again._" Chazz thought. Majin was about to ask Chazz something when Copa came back in holding what looked liked Chazz, but as a baby. "This little guy started crying when you guys got here, so thats why I had you guys wait here, but now he seems quiet for some reason." Copa said. But what Copa did not realize was that the baby was looking at Chazz and vice versa. That was when Majin saw the connection. "Copa, I hit my head earlier, what is your child's name again?" Majin questioned Copa. "Dang, you forgot already, this is Chazz, my son." Copa said. "Then I have one more thing to say, take a look at your son and that guy." Majin said, pointing to the older Chazz. Copa questioned himself on Majin's motives, but soon realized what he was talking about. For Copa looked at baby Chazz and older Chazz to figure it out. Older Chazz saw this and decided to speak. " I guess I can't hide it anymore. Copa, I am your son from the future." Older Chazz said. Copa put baby Chazz down and stood before his future son. "So what brings you to the past, son?" Copa asked. "Well you might want to sit down for this because it may shock both you and Majin." Future Chazz said getting up. "Well then let hear it, lets hear why your here from the future." Majin said, ready to listen. "Fine then, heres what happens." Future Chazz stated.

"...and I opened a portal and came here seeking help." Future Chazz said, finishing his story. Both Copa and Majin were wide eyed after that story. But Copa decided to speak first. "I...am evil in the...future..." Copa managed to say. "Your evil? I am killed by you in the future..." Majin said. "My original purpose of coming here was to kill you Copa and Stormy, but since you two aren't dating yet, I'll just stay in this time for now. But I will need a place to stay for now." Future Chazz stated. That was when Majin got an idea. "No need to look any further, you can stay with me and my family." Majin said. "Are you sure, I mean I don't want to be a bother." Future Chazz said. "No trouble at all, you can stay with me, and maybe I can help you with your future problem. Majin said. Seeing no other reason, Future Chazz decided to go with Majin and his plan. "Well then, good luck to both of you and if you need anything, I'll be here." Copa said. "Thanks...dad." Future Chazz said. So Majin and Future Chazz bid their farewells and Majin warped both himself and Future Chazz back to Majin's home.

As the two warped out, a dark metallic figure watched, grinning evilly. "Master, awaiting orders." ?? said to the video phone he had. "Keep watching them, but if that Future Chazz tries anything you know what to do." ??'s master said. "Yes master, as you wish." ?? said, then shut off the video phone to follow Future Chazz and Majin. On the other end, ??'s master turned around from his chat with his minion. "Sorry, _son_, but your time will soon be up!" Future Copa said, coming from the shadows, laughing evilly.

_**Who is Future Copa's Minion? Find out next Chapter! **_

_**Also Review!**_


	4. Majin's Family and a Showdown Part 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any sonic characters, they belong to Sega. I don't own Majin or any of his characters , he belongs to Majin Kedamoki. I don't own Kar, she belongs to Karmarsi. I lastly don't own Stormy, she belongs to Stormdrake. I give credit to all of them. The only characters i own is Copa and Chazz._

_**Chapter 4: Majin's Family and a Showdown Part 1**_

**Year: 2008 **

The warp opened on top of a big ship. Chazz and Majin came out of the warp and Majin closed the warp. "Chazz welcome to my home in the sky, The Final Zone." Majin said. Chazz stared in awe at the size of the ship. "Wow this is amazing Majin, I got to say." Chazz said. The two walked to an entrance that lead inside. "Well come on in and I'll show you around." Majin said, going inside. "Okay, sure." Chazz said following. As soon as the two soon got inside, a female fox approached them. "Majy, what did I say about not taking your sword with you wherever you got." the fox said. "Sorry I guess I thought I wasn't going to be caught in a fight with egg head. Oh where are my manners, Chazz this is my wife Kar. Kar, this is Chazz." Majin said, introducing the two. "Um, isn't Chazz the name of Copa's son who is still a baby?" Kar questioned. "Your right about that, but I'm Copa's son from the future." Chazz said. "Oh okay, well then welcome to our home, Chazz." Kar said smiling. The three started walking towards the living room hen they heard crying. "Please excuse me, I must go check on Rose. Enjoy your stay Chazz." Kar said, then left to go into another room. "Pardon my asking, but who is Rose?" Chazz questioned. "Oh right sorry, Rose is my daughter, did you see her in the future?" Majin questioned. "Now that I recall, yeah sorta." Chazz said. _"She was my true love before Copa came and killed her right in front of my eyes." _Chazz thought. "Oh ok, well then shall we continue on this little tour?" Majin questioned. "Sure lead the way." Chazz said, following Majin.

About an hour and a half later, Chazz and Majin decided to spar for a bit after the tour. In a few short minute, the two was going at it like there was no tomorrow. "Wow, your a whole lot better than you were in the future." Chazz stated, standing on one of the training room. "Your not bad yourself, your just as good as your dad." Majin said, on the other end of the room. Then two charged at each other, matching blow for blow, kick for kick, and blast for blast. After about 20 minutes of sparring, the two were drenched in sweat. "About a shower, then we can go get something eat?" Majin asked, panting a little. "Sure, that was a great sparring match anyway." Chazz said, panting a little too. The two went to separate showers and cleaned themselves up. About 15 minutes later, Chazz walked out his room he had and walked to Majin's room to see if he was done, which he was and was coming out his room. "Come on, theres food in our kitchen that you are going to love." Majin said, walking towards the kitchen. "I hope so, that spar gave me a big appetite." Chazz stated, following Majin. When they got into the kitchen, Majin opened up a cabinet, then ask Chazz, "Do you want Instant Pizza or Instant Chicken?" Chazz pondered for a moment, then said, "I'll have the pizza please." Majin shook is head and took out the instant pizza and put it in the oven and a few seconds later out popped a steaming hot pizza. "Wow that was quick." Chazz said, surprised. "Heh, well anyway enjoy the pizza." Majin said, setting the pizza down, then taking a slice and started eating it. "You bet I will." Chazz said, taking a slice himself and started to eat it. About 5 minutes later, with the whole pizza gone, Majin got up and went to the fridge. "Do you want anything to drink, we got grape soda and...orange soda." Majin said. "I'll have an orange soda please." Chazz said grinning, knowing orange soda was his favorite. Majin took out a grape for himself and an orange for Chazz and walked over and gave him his drink. "I can tell you like orange soda, because your dad loves it. Thats why I keep it a supply of orange for whenever your dad comes to visit, he loves orange soda." Majin said, chuckling a little. "You got that right." Chazz said, laughing a little. The two drank their sodas, laughing.  
During that night while everyone was asleep, a mysterious figure warped into the ship. "Well this is where he is living these days...pity, oh well time to cause some ruckus." ?? said. Then the figure charged up a ball of energy and aimed it randomly causing an explosion. Chazz woke up when he heard this and got into his clothes. He then rushed out his room and going down the hallway, to see Majin a little ahead of him. "What the hell is going on? Chazz said. "Hell I know, but whoever or whatever it is going to be sorry he came here." Majin said, angry as hell. As the two rounded the corner, they saw who was blasting. The figure turned around and said, " Well well, if it isn't my counterpart of the past and the pain in my master's thigh in the future." Majin stood shocked, then looked at Chazz. "What does he mean by counterpart?" He asked Chazz. "He means that hes you, only in mecha form. Majin meet Mecha Majin, my dad's minion." Chazz said. Mecha Majin laughed evilly while the two prepared to fight a menace from the future.

_**Will Chazz and Majin be able to fight and survive from the onslaught of this Foe from the Future? **__**Find out next Chapter!**_

_**Please Review as well!**_


	5. The Showdown Part 2

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own any sonic characters, they belong to Sega. I don't own Majin or any of his characters , he belongs to Majin Kedamoki. I don't own Kar, she belongs to Karmarsi. I lastly don't own Stormy, she belongs to Stormdrake. I give credit to all of them. The only characters i own is Copa and Chazz.__**  
**__  
__**Chapter 5: The Showdown Part 2**_

**Year: 2008**

**Location:** Deck of The Final Zone

As Mecha Majin got ready for battle, Majin and Chazz stood ready for any attack that the mecha threw at them. Chazz thought, _"I hope we can survive this, because if not the hope of the future will be gone." _ Suddenly Mecha Majin charged at them, anxious to destroy them. Majin smirked and conjured a fire attack, but to Majin's dismay, M. Majin dodged and did the same attack, only at close range. Majin was blasted back, but was still standing. _"Looks like I was right, this mecha knows my moves, but I can't stop now." _Majin thought, dusting off, then charged at M. Majin, who was dodging Chazz's close range attacks. Mecha Majin saw Majin coming, disappeared, leaving Chazz in Majin's path, thus both colliding with each other. They both groaned, then got up, knowing the mecha intentionally did that stood prepared. Out of no where, M. Majin reappeared between them, glowing red and smirking. Before Chazz and Majin knew, they were both hit by a chaos blast. Majin managed to hang on to the edge of his ship, but Chazz flew all the way off. Majin saw this and tried to go after him, but M. Majin grabbed him and threw him back onto the deck. "_Alright buddy you asked for it!_" Majin thought as he got up. Majin then stood there for a second, then in a flash, turned super. M. Majin just stared in awe and shock. "_ This is turning out more interesting than I first thought." _M. Majin thought. "I bet my future self didn't do this huh?" Super Majin said. M. Majin just chuckled. "I see you have a few hidden abilities that your future self didn't have, this battle is just getting better and better." M. Majin said, grinning. Super Majin then said, " Thats probably because he was in his resting form, I broke the 1st seal and now achieved super." M. Majin just stood there. "Are you quite finished? I'm ready to continue." M. Majin said with a bored expression. Super Majin got angry at that and moved toward M. Majin, ready to attack. M. Majin did the same, then, an intense battle had just started, the two matching blow for blow, sometimes one slightly stronger than the other. The fight was getting so heated, the air around them grew thick, but that didn't stop the two. Super Majin had the upper hand for a good part of the battle. Super Majin then slammed M. Majin into the deck of his ship. Super Majin landed and walked toward the mecha. M. Majin groaned as he tried to get up. " I best stay down if I were you." Super Majin said. M. Majin got up anyway, then smirked. Super Majin saw this and wondered, "_what was the mecha planning."_

As Chazz was falling towards the land below, he had visions of his past from when he was young and his father wasn't evil. He remembered the time Copa told him about his fight with Omega Doom...  
*_**Flashback***_

"Hey dad tell me about the time you stopped Omega Doom." A 3 year old Chazz said happily. A younger Copa chuckled and said, "Sure son!" "Yay!" Chazz said. Copa cleared his throat and said " Well I had just figured out what Omega Doom as planning and I rushed at him without thinking, thats where things went from bad to worse. I kept trying to get a hit but no matter what Omega Doom was one step ahead. When I did manage to get a hit, he just laughed it off and hit me fatally. Just as I was about to die and having to fail to save your mother, a mysterious force came and did a decent blow to Omega Doom. I then saw my chance and finished him off before I collapsed." Chazz sat there awe struck. " Wow dad that was cool." Chazz said happily. "Heh thanks my boy, and remember, no matter what, never give up, no matter whats the cost." Copa said. Chazz smiled and said " I won't ever forget that dad." Copa chuckled and stated, "Come on son, lets go get some grub, I'm starved." Chazz happily agreed and followed his dad...  
_***End Flashback ***_

__"Dad's right, I can't give up now, after all I am a Fire and the Fires never give up, not now not ever." Chazz stated. Then suddenly Chazz started to glow, then turn bright yellow. Chazz felt this new power and stopped falling and shot back up toward the deck of The Final Zone.

M. Majin stood there and laughed. Super Majin was out of breath. "_How the hell does he know my families secret move." _Super Majin thought. Then M. Majin said, " I bet your wondering where I learned that move from, well lets just say I copied and mastered it from your own flesh and blood." Super Majin's eyes widen and said "You mean you copied it from..." "Thats right Majin, your dead brother Ibiki." M. Majin stated, smirking. Super Majin then went mad and flew at him, intent to kill. M. Majin saw this and dodged, then zapped Super Majin with something that powered Majin back into his resting form, a power neuralizer. Even though he felt powerless, Majin still went at M. Majin with all his might, only to be punched and slammed into his own deck. Just as M. Majin was about to finish him, an energy beam blindsided him. He turned and said, " Alright who did...that" Floating a few feet away from him was Chazz, only he was glowing yellow except for his streaks on his spines, and not only that, Chazz's eyes were a solid green surrounded by the color blue. "Analyzing... power level far beyond mine, must retreat for now, but mark my words you two, I will be back." With that said, M. Majin warped away. Chazz floated over to Majin, who was beaten badly, and rose his hand over him, and healed his wounds. Majin stirred and rose, only to see Chazz, in his super form, with blue surrounding his eyes. "Wow, this is new." Majin said amazed. Chazz just smiles before he collapsed and reverting to normal. Majin picks him up and carries him back inside. "_That mecha is still out there, and next time we meet, I will have broken my second seal, count on it. _" Majin thought as he looked one last time at his ruined deck and went in, carrying Chazz.  
Off in a desert somewhere, M. Majin lands and turns on his video phone. " Sir, your son has achieved your special ability." M. Majin said. Future Copa just stared at him with a shocked expression, then changed to a more serious expression. "Keep an eye on him and the Majin of the past." Future Copa said "Yes Sir!" M. Majin said before turning off his video phone. " _So my son finally learns the Fires special ability, the blue eyes and based off what my physic powers picked up, Majin of that time had broke the first seal. This could mean trouble, but for now I will wait and see._" Future Copa thought. "Sweetie, its Wednesday night, you know what that means!" Future Stormy said from upstairs. Future Copa smiles and rushes upstairs.

_**Chazz and Majin fight Mecha Majin, Majin releases the first seal and goes super, and Chazz becomes super for the first time, and inherits his families special ability, Whats gonna happen next? Stay tuned!**_

_**Please Review as well!**_


	6. A Day at the Beach?

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own any sonic characters, they belong to Sega. I don't own Majin or any of his characters , he belongs to Majin Kedamoki. I don't own Kar, she belongs to Karmarsi. I give credit to all of them. The only characters i own is Copa and Chazz._

_**Chapter 6: A Little Relaxation Never Hurt...Right?**_

**Year: 2008**

**Location:**__The Final Zone

A week has passed since Mecha Majin's Intrusion aboard the The Final Zone and everyone was working at either training or repairing parts of the ship that Mecha Majin damaged. Copa stopped by a few times to help where needed. But mostly Majin and Chazz have going at it to no end with the training so that they can be stronger for if and when Mecha Majin would decide to show his face again. It was during one of their training sessions when Chazz got a vision and got him knocked clear towards the wall and smashing into it. "Dude you alright, you look like you got distracted just now" Majin said, walking over to where Chazz was. "Yeah...ow...I got a vision of the future, which is weird because I hardly got them before." Chazz said, getting out of the wall rubbing his neck. "I don't know, but maybe your inheriting more of your dad's powers, or could have been the exhaustion getting to you, because it sure is getting to me." Majin said, wiping off some sweat. "Maybe your right, lets take a break" Chazz said. "Fine with me." Majin said. They both walked out of the Training Room and walked toward their rooms and freshened up. "_Weird how I got a vision in the middle of training, but a good shower would relax me anyway_" Chazz thought as he stepped into the shower. A few minutes later he came out refreshed and in a t-shirt and shorts. Chazz decided to lay on his bed for a bit and closed his eyes.  
*_**Chazz's Dream***_

A scream is heard followed by blood splashing everywhere, then another screamed is heard...

*_**End**_ _**Chazz's Dream***_

Chazz gets up fast in a beat of sweat. "_Whoa, just like my supposed vision only this time theres another scream, this is getting out of hand, I gotta figure out all this and fast._" Chazz thought as he got up and walked out his room. He went to see Majin in his room, but neither him nor Kar was there, so he went to the kitchen and saw a note. "_Went to the Beach, if you want to join us use the teleport in the teleportation chamber and input beach. Signed Majin, Kar and Katrina_" "Well that explains it, I guess they decided to go to the beach to take their minds off all thats happened. Well I might as well join them as well" Chazz said going back to his room to get his beach wear. After getting his beach wear, he went to the teleportation chamber and did what Majin said, entered the chamber, and he was instantly teleported to a beach where Majin and his family was. Majin waved at him and Chazz walked over to them. "Looks like we're not the only ones here." Chazz said seeing out at the beach after he joined Majin and his family. " Yeah we like coming here just to relax and all our friends come here as well." Kar said, smiling. "Well since I'm here, might as well have some fun, never had any fun back in the future." Chazz said, spreading his towel. "Well have some fun and enjoy the water." Majin said walking over to the shore. Chazz smiled a bit and walked over to the shore and jumped into the water, causing Majin to get splashed. "Hey, watch it!" Majin said jokingly. Meanwhile on the beach, Kar was helping Rose build a sandcastle. Everyone was having fun with not a care in the world. But all that was about to change.

On a cliff overlooking the beach, a mechanical robot stood, watching the beach, but more in particular, Majin, his family, and Chazz. This robot was Mecha Majin and he was despising Majin and Chazz for his defeat and he wanted payback. But right now he was on a job that was given to him earlier by his master, Copa from the future.  
*_**Flashback*  
**_ "So you know what you must do?" Future Copa questioned Mecha Majin over the video phone. "Yes, I am to severely wound said person and then the rest of them will collapse from depression. I got it." Mecha Majin said. "Good, now don't forget you must not be seen before it is done. Fail this mission and you'll regret it." Future Copa said. "This time I won't, Mecha Majin out." Mecha Majin said, then closing his video phone.  
*_**End Flashback***_

Mecha Majin grinned as he switched his arm into a sniper gun and turned his eyes into targeting sensors. The target, was Majin. As he locked on to Majin, he prepared to fire. He then said, "Here goes."

Kar, with her sensitive hearing, heard a gun fire, and thought it might have been Mecha Majin trying to kill Majin, which she was right. She quickly got up and ran over to Majin and pushed him out the way just in time. Thats when it happened. Majin could only witness as his beloved pushed him out the way of being shot, only to be shot herself. Chazz heard her scream and turned and stare in horror. "_My goodness, the first part of my vision came true._" Chazz thought as he rushed over to Kar. Majin was holding Kar closely as Chazz rushed over. "That damn mecha killed her which was really supposed to be me." Majin said, angry and shedding some tears. Chazz looked over Kar, then said to Majin, "Due to the aim and trajectory of the shot, shes not dead but in a coma, but she will die if we don't stop the bleeding and get her some medical attention." "Tell me later how you knew all that, but now go get Rose and we'll then leave." Majin said. Just as Chazz was about to to go get Rose, a small metal sphere landed in front of Majin, Kar, and Chazz. The metal opened and turned into a hologram projector. "Well well I see an old friend got hurt, too bad really." Future Copa's hologram said. Majin glared at the hologram, but remained calm. "Listen up Majin of the past and you too son, let this be a warning to you both, try to foil the events of the past and see Kar killed in front of your very eyes. She'll live if you do what I said. You have been warned." Future Copa's hologram said, then disappearing back into the metal sphere, which then warped back to the future.

Later, back on board the Final Zone, Chazz and Majin were discussing the events that just took place. "Well I'll give Future Copa this, he is thinking things through, unlike you dad, no offense." Majin said. "None taken, but to answer your question you asked me at the beach, being from the future, I have been through similar situations and are able to analyze and wound or injury that is to occur to someone." Chazz said. They both looked in to the med bay and saw Kar hooked up to machines. "Enough fooling around, I nearly lost my love and now its personal. It's time I go and released that second seal, so that I can then destroy Mecha Majin and stop Future Copa once and for all." Majin said, filled with energy. "I'll help you do that, that way I can master my families ability and master my super form." Chazz said, also filled with energy. They both then rushed off to the training room to do just that.  
Meanwhile, in space, aboard a large space base called the Death Egg, Eggman hatches another scheme. "Soon, mysterious hedgehog, you and all other annoying hedgehogs will be destroyed, Hahahaha!" Eggman bellowed, echoing in the empty space base only populated by him and robots.

_**Kar is now in a Coma and Eggman is plotting something? What is the plan of Eggman? Find out next chapter!**_

**Please Review!**


End file.
